halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Alexo670
Alexo670 AKA Alexo is a Halo Machinima Director, comedian, and Animator. He is most well known for creating the Halo/Animation Comedy series C N' P . Early days January 2008 After the release of Halo 3 in 2007, Alexo, along with his halo 2 clan tGoD, thought they could be the next big Halo Machinima group. Making various videos, and distributing them on youtube. In late November, they had only one person with a capture card (Alexo) and no experience with making videos. In December, tGoD and alexo made a machinima which they have only named 'Noir' to the public. The film, however, has never seen the light of day, but was finished. After seeing the shockingly bad editing, and horrible story line, Alexo scraped the project. In january, alexo and a friend posted a video online only known as 'WHOPPER GUY', which was tGoD's first official machinima. The video was poorly made, edited, and used xbox live microphone for voices. Ideas/Break through 2008 While no one seemed to like whopper guy when it first came out, it didn't stop alexo from releasing a sequel nearly a month later. And a third and 4th one as well. Nothing seemed to be working to get a wide audience. In January, alexo anounced Test Subject, a tgod machinima based off of zombies taking over the world. Eventually the project fell through also. No one was quite sure what to think of tGoD's machinima capabilities at this point. "Coke N' Pepsi" : The Beginning of C N' P. In late 2007, sandman12456 and alexo we're talking about starting a series about a new halo machinima series. However, the idea eventually died out after a while, and was forgotten. Early april had come around, nearly 3 months after the Machinima idea from Alexo and Sandman. Alexo had thought of the same idea, with a few new characters added on and new ideals for the setting. Nearly 5 months after thinking an idea through, Alexo had decided to give the idea a try and make just a short of what the real thing would be like. on May 24 2008, Coke n' Pepsi #1 hit the web. Coke n' Pepsi became a sucess in the first week on the web gaining over 300 views and being 2nd most viewed on alexo's channel (next to whopper guy with one 500 views and released nearly 4 months earlyer). 'Team Timeout Era.' After a few days, alexo was asked by group leader Timeout19 of Teamtimeout if he would make machinima under teamtimeout's name. Timeout sent a letter to alexo via bungie.net. Alexo joined teamtimeout that same day, and premiered Coke n' Pepsi #2 at there june 14 web cam event.However, after that event, things in TT started to die out. After being in team timeout for nearly half a year, alexo left. He has stated he left because " Nat flat was the leader of machinima, and he sucked at it. So, me being under this guy made me look really bad. So I left, And after seeing some of the stuff he's released since, I don't regret it" - Alexo670 In early December of 2009, Nat Flat sent a text message to Sonic343, one of both his and Alexo's friends and actors, asking him to send a message to Alexo's Youtube account because Nat Flat wanted to talk to him about the whole situation, and, even though Sonic never did send a message like Nat Flat Requested, Nat Flat was still able to contact Alexo, and now they get along. 'Pepsi Co. Scramble, The First Hiatus.' In late January 2009, Coke N' Pepsi #5 Had begun production and was halfway finished. During production, Alexo was contacted by Pepsi. Co and served a warning through Email for using their product name. Pepsi Co. mistakenly assumed alexo had been making money off of his video like many other machinima directors on Machinima.com. Because of this, Alexo dropped production Stating ' At this point it could happen, but it doesn't look likely.' After February, Alexo Began posting less videos, and eventually lost attention of the machinima community. ''This was the first of the many Alexo hiatuses. This was the longest one, nearly an entire year passed without a C N' P. '' Re-birth 2009- Dec 2010 'C N' P: Same Characters, New Setting.' After losing a great crowd of people, leaving the machinima group that had made him popular, and losing connections with fans of the original Coke N' pepsi series, Alexo had planned a long time to return with a bang. In October of 2009, alexo had started getting on Halo 3 and sitting in the theater lobby for hours at a time. The Final product of countless filming was C N' P #1, and C N' P #2. When Alexo wrote the idea for the C N' P series, he wanted to; Keep Coke,Pepsi, and Dew from the original series NO relation to Coke N' Pepsi in story Make coke the main character Have Pepsi as a supporting character, and Re-Name him as 'Peter' Make Coke move with his brother Have Coke goto school Have Dew as friend at school Have the name 'Coke' become a nickname, occasionally refering to Coke as 'Chad' Alexo Has also stated writing for C N' P is easier than it was for Coke N' Pepsi. He has actually stated he has derived most of the Ideas for the show from past experiences. Within days of the first C N' P release, fans were blown away by the new jokes, formula, and story line. Most people have agreed that C N' P #1 is better than the entire original series. The sequel, C N' P #2, received even higher ratings than the first one, and is considered one of alexo's best machinima's ever. A 6 month hiatus '''happened for the series due to alexo focusing on school, and writing ideas. This hiatus was the longest wait for a new episode in a consecutive season. '''C N' P #3 Was released on June 16th, 2010. C N' P #3 was actually premired on June 12th 2010 In front of an audience of 30+ people which Included friends of alexo in real life, and family. C N' P #4 was released nearly 2 months later. Being the longest episode to date at that point in time, it was well received from fans. C N' P: Season 2. 'THE LOST EPISODES' With the release of Halo Reach in 2010, Alexo had announced plans to bring the show into the new Halo game. The first trailer for C N' P Reach Was released on September 24, 2010 (Nearly 3 Years after the release of Halo 3). In mid october, Alexo Released a video entitled 'C N' P Reach #1'. The video opened with coke saying he slept in untill very late over the summer, and peter drives him to school. Coke is beginning his first year of high school (which further supports the fact that Halo 3 C N' P is in MIDDLE SCHOOL). ''' After peter drops Chad off in a falcon, he is confronted by Deuu, who shows chad to the front of the building. There, Coke and Deuu run into 'Sierra (Who actually had a female voice for the returning Halo Reach appearence) '''After an awkward encounter, and exploring the building, Coke and Deuu are confronted by Richard and Righty, who proceed to give Deuu a new schedule. Deuu's new schedule puts him in classes with richard only, and none with chad. After complaining to mister sinister about the problem, Coke and Deuu give up to the schedule, and part ways. A second Episode entitled ''C N' P Reach #2' was released also, but not much information is left to put together what happened in the video. Soon after the release of these 2, Alexo removed them. These 2 Episodes of the show are the only episodes to ever be pulled from the internet, and may never be seen again by fans. 'Sierra, the mystery?' Some have asked alexo what happened to the oldest halo reach episodes, why they were removed. Alexo has still not answered this question. Some people believe that Alexo got bored with the lover story line built up between Coke and Sierra, and removed them to start fresh. Eventually, fans coined a joke amongst themselves about asking What happened to sierra?, In which Alexo replied with one simple word; "No". The C N' P Halo 3 Film, which continues Directly from the 4th Episode of Season one, will mark the First Appearence of Sierra since the Lost episodes. Soon after the release of these 2 episodes, the First Rant: Home Coming was released, Marking the first time viewers got to see chad tear something apart. Fans favored the Rant videos, which alexo continued making 3 episodes after. C N' P: Season 3. The Best Season of All time? After the release of the''' 'Over dramatic Girls' Rant, Alexo Stopped making C N' P videos for around 3 Months. In late october, a traIler was posted for '''C N' P: Nyan Cat. '''On November 2nd, 2011, The episode was released. This is the Most Famous C N' P episode, and the Best beginning to a season yet! After the release, Alexo was releasing a C N' P every other week untill the end of 2011. Some Fans claim this was the best time ever for a C N' P viewer. The show took another hiatus through January, and released '''C N' P: B& (Band) In Feburary of 2012. After another hiatus, Alexo Began posting C N' P's in the Summer of 2012, beginning with C N' P: Last Day of School, on June 5th. And ending with C N' P: Facebook Rant, Released on September 3rd. The season is the Longest series of C N' P episodes in one season (10). After this Alexo posted an update every few weeks on the New C N' P videos that he and Sandman were working on. What was released on November 22nd, Thanks Giving day, shocked many. C N' P: The Animated series (Season 4) Beginning in Early 2012, Alexo and Sandman began sketches and underground work on the C N' P Cartoon series. Reprising the characters everyone was already familiar with, giving them new looks and sizes, and 'weird faces' claimed by many. The original idea for the C N' P cartoon came to Alexo in 2009, which he actually kept a few sketches from. The lines for the mouths cutting off the side of the face, and the eyes of the characters, were some of many things in the original 09 sketches. Alexo has said the first episode of C N' P Season 4 took over 5 Months to create. To some, this discouraged the idea of changing the show, some afraid it would take half a year to see a 5 minute episode. On November 22nd, 2012, The first episode of the Cartoon, Entitled 'C N' P Season 4 Premiere' was released. 'Fans lost it.' Some were excited to see what could happen, the potential of all the characters not having to be confined to basic halo movements, with more emotion in the facial features and cartoony aspects. Others were torn, claiming the show looked to much like a 'Japanese Anime' or a 'Pathetic excuse, created in Flash'. Alexo tried to explain to people that he wanted to do the cartoon series before Reach was even released, but it wasn't possible at the time. Alexo and sandman spent 6 months learning aspects of animation, and working with multiple layers in programs, and different effects. The next episode, released Christmas day 2012, made fans even more torn. The Fans who enjoyed the new incarnation of the show still wanted to see what the potential could hold in the future. Others had seen enough, and moved away altogether. After the release of the Christmas 2012 episode, a brand new episode of the C N' P Cartoon, has yet to be released. 'The Debate on 'FIRSTS'' The one thing the cartoon does hold however, is the fact that it is the first Halo Machinima series to become a cartoon. Some argue that the Red vs Blue Cartoon series, shown at PAX 2008, was the fist true Halo Machinima changed into a cartoon. However, the RvB cartoon was scraped, and only shown once. The characters in the RvB cartoon were also still sporting full Halo Gear in the Halo Universe. The Cartoon of C N' P however, did see a release, and had nothing to do with the halo universe (Besides screens of Chad, Peter, and Deuu wearing their Halo Reach armor in the ending credits. Along with a promotional poster for 'THE BETA TEST IS OVER', with Halo Helmets in the background). The topic is up for debate by many. Category:Machinima makers